Excavators with a main frame and a rotatable sub-frame and telescopic cranes on a rotatable sub-frame are known. In such apparatuses the motor for the drive can be provided in the main frame or in the rotatable sub-frame, wherein an electronic signal is coupled, optionally via an electronic bus system, between the main frame and the rotatable sub-frame. Further known are platforms, such as a tractor with a crane constructed thereon, wherein an operating arm can rotate relative to the fixed main frame without the cab co-rotating. Such platforms can be provided with a lifting device on one or more sides of the main frame in order to couple implements. The lifting devices are often of the three-point lift type, generally with a power takeoff shaft. These machines have neither a rotatable sub-frame nor an operating arm which co-rotates on the sub-frame.
Electronic bus systems through which digital information is transported are generally known. In vehicles these are often CAN bus systems. There are different types of bus system, such as the CANopen and the J1939 standard. ISOBUS is for instance a standardized system for communication and data exchange between tractor and implement.
Another apparatus is a combination of a main frame with lifting device and a rotatable sub-frame with operating arm as described in NL 1035694 in the name of applicant. Yet another mobile apparatus with an adjustable control pattern of an articulated arm and a single operating arm is described in NL 1027370 in the name of applicant.